


Девочка на качелях

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Morrigan33



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan33/pseuds/Morrigan33
Summary: Девочка качается на качелях во дворе. Совершенно обычная девочка в розовой шапочке с помпоном и серой куртке.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини G-PG13





	Девочка на качелях

***

— Смотри-ка, она опять там! — воскликнула Ксюша, отрываясь от супа и выглядывая в окно.

— Кто? — озадаченно спросила ее мама, тоже откладывая ложку.

— Да девочка. Каждый день выходит на улицу и качается на качелях несколько часов.

Встав, мама подошла к окну и удивленно вскинула брови.

— Я ее тоже несколько раз видела, но не думала, что она так долго качается.

— А я следила. Точно не меньше двух часов, — заявила Ксюша. — Правда, я никак не могу отследить, когда она уходит домой. Интересно, почему она все время одна?

Пожав плечами, мама вернулась за стол.

— Родители отправили гулять, а не с кем. Вот она и качается на качелях.

— Но почему бы ей просто не походить? — Ксюша тоже вернулась к борщу, который не любила, несмотря на всю его полезность. Она бы лучше съела еще одну шоколадку из новогоднего подарка, но мама не разрешала. 

Ну, хоть можно отвлечься от борща разговорами.

— Зачем так долго качаться? Удивительно, как ее не тошнит.

Мама улыбнулась.

— В космонавты готовится... Ешь давай.

***

В окнах домов весело перемигивались гирлянды, где-то вдалеке гремел фейерверк.

Шедшего через двор Юрия дома никто не ждал, а петарды для его сына теперь запускает отчим. Где-то на Сейшелах, куда бывшая жена увезла его на все каникулы. А Юрий так надеялся забрать Алешку к себе на несколько дней! Они бы катались на лыжах в ближайшем лесочке, играли в снежки и вообще отлично проводили бы время. Не судьба...

И что теперь? Сидеть одному в квартире все каникулы? Так и запить недолго. Поэтому Юрий поменялся с коллегой и вышел на работу. 

Теперь он возвращался с восьмичасового дежурства в пустую холодную квартиру.

Во дворе взгляд Юрия зацепился за качающуюся на качелях девочку лет тринадцати.

Наверняка ее родители с гостями сейчас напивались дома, и она сбежала от них в морозный вечер. Такая же одинокая, как Юрий.

На мгновение ему даже захотелось подойти к девочке, как-то поддержать ее, хотя он сам не знал, что бы ей сказал. Но это желание исчезло столь же быстро, как появилось, и Юрий поплелся к подъезду.

***

Если для большинства людей с окончанием новогодних каникул заканчиваются и праздники, то для студентов праздник только грядет — окончание зимней сессии.

В малюсенькую однушуку набилось не меньше двадцати человек. Музыка, топот и пение грозили испортить сон всем соседям.

— Прикольно, — заметила одна из девушек, отпивая из бутылки пива и глядя в окно. — У меня глюки, или она там реально уже два часа качается? Медти... медитю... 

— Медитирует, — подсказала ей другая.

Санек, в отсутствие своих родителей бывший хозяином квартиры, поспешил привлечь внимание симпатичных однокурсниц.

— А это девочка-призрак. Очень жуткая история.

Конечно же, девушки тут же попросили рассказать жуть. Вот только рассказывать Санек был не мастер, поэтому выдал:

— Бедная девчонка качалась на качелях, а тут мимо пьяный бомж шел. Разозлился за что-то, видимо в детстве его качели стукнули или не пускали на них качаться родители. В общем, схватил он девчонку и... шарах ее об качели башкой!

Пьяные девушки радостно заржали, совершенно не напуганные кровавой басней, а Санек для пущего веселья закончил стра-а-ашным голосом:

— С тех пор беспокойный дух девочки каждый день качается на качелях.

***

Она была самой красивой девочкой, которую Боря когда-либо видел, даже красивее Ленки. Но Ленка хоть и может похвастаться длинной косой, за которую в знак восхищения ее дергают мальчишки, все же задавака, к тому же трещит без остановки.

А эта девочка все время молчала. Качалась на качелях совершенно одна и просто смотрела по сторонам. Глаза у нее были голубыми, как зимнее небо, с пушистыми черными ресницами. Но каждый раз, когда девочка обращала взгляд на Борю, тот дико смущался и отворачивался, делая вид, что очень заинтересован грязным снегом.

Странно, и почему он так нервничает? Боря всегда хорошо ладил с девочками, потому что, в отличие от других мальчишек, никогда не лупил их школьным рюкзаком по голове... А может не лупил, потому что эти девочки не нравились?

Боря быстро покосился на девочку на качелях. Хочется ли ему треснуть ее рюкзаком? Дернуть за волосы? Назвать как-нибудь обидно? Вроде нет... Может она ему и нравится вовсе? Тогда легко будет подойти и сказать «Привет».

Собравшись с духом, Боря сделал пару шагов к качелям. Но тут девочка вскинула голову и, не мигая, уставилась прямо на него. Боре вдруг почувствовал себя странно: его замутило, а в висках забилась тупая боль. Теперь девочка уже не казалась Боре красивой, он заметил прыщи у нее на щеках, а ее синие глаза вблизи оказались вовсе не синими, а блеклыми, почти белыми.

Боре стало так противно, что он развернулся и припустил прочь. 

Больше в этот двор он никогда не приходил и постепенно забыл о девочке на качелях...

***

СРП-3572, робот-разведчик с планеты К’зал проследил за убегающим человеком, тщательно записывая все данные, начиная от температуры тела и заканчивая цветом одежды. Впервые с тех пор, как робот начал приходить в это место, где скапливалось много людей разных возрастов, к нему кто-то собрался подойти. Конечно, поле, действующее на нервные окончания, могло отпугнуть представителей большинства рас, в том числе людей, все же было необходимо собрать всю возможную информацию о странном человеке.

Когда же он скрылся из виду, робот продолжил методично раскачиваться на качелях, сканируя пространство вокруг и записывая все увиденное. Потом его создатели, ученые, проанализируют полученную информацию. Правда, для чего им это нужно, робот не знал. Но ведь это и не его дело. Робот лишь наблюдал за жителями планеты Земля, равнодушный к их радостям и печалям.


End file.
